The Barbarian of Udrogoth
Dave - the middle child and only brother of the three siblings. Dave is a huge, muscular barbarian war-prince who is very sensitive to pain and would rather knit and cook than fight evil. He is also afraid of many things and at least once an episode, he will be frightened somehow and shriek his high-pitched, effeminate scream. He is also allergic to many things. According to Fang, Dave wanted to be a barbarian when he was young, but thought a barbarian was a librarian who cut hair. His deepest desire is for everyone to act more noble and high class while he makes sweaters for poodles. Dave's catchphrases are "Bajabbers" and "Please don't hurt me! Oh, please, please, please!" Fang - the youngest of the three siblings. Fang is a very rambunctious and uncivilized girl who loves to smash things. She has long orange hair in a ponytail. She resembles a cross between both Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm of The Flintstones. She is the butt of a running joke in which she is often mistaken for a monkey, hence her catchphrase, "Not a monkey!" However, she frequently acts and appears to look like a monkey and during one episode she finds a tribe of monkeys that exactly resemble her. She is too small to fight most of the time and resents Dave (who is very strong) because of his cowardice. Although she aspires to be a tough bararian princess (ala Xena), she secretly likes to play with dolls. In one episode where the castle is being destroyed, she cries "All my dollies are in there!", then quickly tries to cover up what she just said. Fang wields a spear in combat. Fang's other catch phrase is, "Dave!". Candy - the oldest sister and sibling of the three siblings. Left in charge while the king and queen are away, Candy has a contemporary "valley girl" attitude and would rather shop and hang out than rule a kingdom. Candy's main ability is her martial arts skills.She is the kingdom's most beautiful girl and she's rather selfish, but gets over that in a small way while helping Hamwise and his wife defeat the nefarious Invisigoths. Candy is voiced by Erica Luttrell, she has used the quote "Don't mess with the princess" on a number of occasions and has referred to herself also as a Barbarian. She has displayed the most strength out of the family often when it comes to monsters destroying a shop or so; whether or not she is stronger than Dave remains unseen but out of the two, she is the one willing to use it. Her deepest desire is for everyone to act more cool and a better looking crown. Oswidge- Dave, Fang and Candy's uncle, likely on Glimia's side of the family, though this is based solely on appearance. A rather clumsy sorcerer who usually wreaks havoc with his spells rather than being useful. It was revealed in the episode Sorceror Material that he never really went to sorcerer school, he just worked in the cafeteria. Uncle Oswidge loves to eat and presents a rather unkempt appearance. Like his niece Fang, he secretly likes to play with dolls. His favorite food is ham and he cannot resist it. He also cannot resist something called "Nut Logs". His most powerful spell is "Benzoyl Peroxide!". But his knowledge of magical items, and most other things surpasses the rest of the family. His deepest desires are to be more thin, able to eat all he wants without gaining a pound, having a head full of hair and being a powerful wizard. Oswidge has many ingrown toenails, one of which got almost as high as his knee. Faffy- the family's dumb pig-shaped pet dragon. Unlike most dragons, he breathes lightning and is domesticated, plus he does not have a tail. He does possess a wild streak that can be revealed when around other dragons, particularly evil ones with rebel attitudes. Faffy's name might be a parody of Fafnir's, a legendary dragon of Norse mythology. Voice legend Frank Welker provides the "voice" (mostly squeaks and snorts) of Faffy. It is mentioned in the show that Faffy has a one digit IQ. In the episode "Bad Food", in which it is revealed that he can talk, he is playing go-fish with friends. He says, "And the big chump most likely still thinks I can't talk!" Lula - the shrill, impatient, sarcastic enchanted sword in Dave's scabbard is his weapon that speaks with a brooklyn accent and also has an autrocious habit of offending Dave and the other characters when she sees fit. Her main ability is shooting a lightning discharge from the tip of her blade. She was once the sword of Argon the Ageless, but was used by Argon as the nose of a snowman, and left there for centuries. She is age 20,000 and is related to many other magical weaponry, including mighty Mjolnir, hammer of Thor, and the trident of the water god Poseidon. Ultima role The Barbarians taking refuge in the Safe house and also take part on defending during the siege attack. Category:Protagonists